Killer BOB
Killer BOB is the main antagonist of the Twin Peaks franchise, appearing in the original 1990-1991 series, the 1992 prequel movie Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me, and then the 2017 revival in which he is in the host of Dale Cooper's doppelganger Mr. C . He is a demonic entity who feeds on fear and pleasure. He possesses human beings and then commits acts of rape and murder in order to feast upon his victims. He was portrayed by the late Frank Silva. In Twin Peaks: The Return, he is portrayed by Kyle MacLachlan (due to BOB manifesting as a doppelganger of protagonist Dale Cooper). Conception of Character The impetus for the series Twin Peaks was the mystery of who killed Laura Palmer. When production began on the pilot episode, "Northwest Passage", series creators David Lynch and Mark Frost had decided that the murderer would be revealed as Leland Palmer, Laura's father. During the filming of a scene in the pilot taking place in Laura's room, Frank Silva, a set dresser during the shootings but also an actor, accidentally trapped himself in the room prior to filming by inadvertently moving a dresser in front of the door. Lynch had an image of Silva stuck in the room and thought that it could fit into the series somewhere, and told Silva that he would like for him to be in the series. Lynch had Silva crouch at the foot of Laura's bed and look through the bars of the foot-board, as if he were "trapped" behind them, and filmed it, then had Silva leave the room and filmed the empty room; after reviewing the footage, Lynch liked the presence that Silva brought to the scene and decided that he would put him somewhere in the series. Later that day, a scene was being filmed in which Palmer's mother experiences a vision which frightens her; at the time, the script did not indicate what Mrs Palmer had seen to frighten her. Lynch was pleased with how the scene turned out, but a crew member informed him that it would have to be re-shot, because a mirror in the scene had inadvertently picked up someone's reflection. When Lynch asked who it was, the crew member replied that it had been Silva. Lynch considered this a "happy accident," and decided at that point that the unnamed character to be played by Silva would be revealed as Palmer's true killer. History Origin Killer BOB is a demonic entity from the Black Lodge, a realm of pure evil which exists on an alternate plane of reality. According to legend, he is a dark spirit who existed long before humanity. However, later flashbacks show that he was either born or released into the physical world following a 1945 nuclear test in White Sands, New Mexico, when the image of BOB was seemingly regurgitated from a white figure (likely the demonic entity known as Judy/Jowday). For the next several decades, he spent most of his time on Earth possessing human beings, although he also travels in the form of an owl. While possessing humans, he commits horrible crimes to elicit pain, fear, and suffering from those around him; these feelings, which Black Lodge residents refer to collectively as "garmonbozia" act as a form of nourishment. Physically, garmonbozia takes the shape of creamed corn. Creamed corn is referenced in the series when Laura Palmer's best friend Donna takes over Laura's "meals on wheels" route and accidentally serves the Tremonds (the little boy with the white mask and the old lady) creamed corn. In the film Fire Walk With Me, MIKE accuses Leland of stealing the corn he had canned "above the store". Secondly, garmonbozia refers to "pain and suffering". BOB, and possibly MIKE or other inhabitants of the Lodge, feed on garmonbozia as it is mentioned by name and/or description throughout the series and movie by Mike, Bob, the Tremonds, and The Man from Another Place. BOB spent several years with MIKE, feeding off of fear and pain until MIKE "saw the face of God" and cut off his own arm. BOB then lurked around the Great Northern Hotel for 40 years. When Leland Palmer was a boy, Robertson lived in a white house near his grandfather's summer house at Pearl Lakes. He taunted Leland, asking "do you wanna play with fire, little boy?" BOB told Leland that he wanted to play, and then "opened" Leland and went inside him. ''Twin Peaks'' (1990-1991) Dale Cooper first learns of Killer BOB's existence in a vision, in which he encounters another entity named MIKE. In this vision, Cooper learns that BOB was in life a serial killer who raped and murdered young women with MIKE as his accomplice; MIKE eventually repented, removing his left arm in order to be rid of the tattoo that he shared with BOB. At the beginning of the second season, one of BOB's intended victims, Ronnette Pulaski, awakens from a coma induced by her torture at BOB's hands, at which time she identifies BOB as Laura's killer. Cooper and the Twin Peaks Sheriff department canvass the town with wanted posters of BOB, using Andy's sketch; Leland Palmer, Laura's father, identifies the man in the poster as "Robertson", and says that he lived near his grandfather and used to taunt Leland when he was a child. It is later revealed that BOB is, in fact, possessing Leland, and has been possessing him ever since Leland first met him as a child at his grandfather's house. Under BOB's influence, Leland molested, raped, and finally murdered his own daughter. Cooper later determines that BOB is possessing Leland, and tricked him into a trap, in which BOB responds with taunting Cooper before forcing Leland to commit suicide. In his dying breaths, Leland states when he was a child he saw BOB in a dream and invited him inside, before stating that he never knew when BOB was in control of his body. After Leland dies, Cooper engages in a philosophical debate with Sheriff Truman and Albert Rosenfield over how real BOB was, and whether or not BOB was in fact a physical incarnation of Leland's repressed personal demons. Although the men cannot agree on a unifying idea, they do come to the conclusion that BOB is a manifestation of "the evil that men do". Following Leland's death, BOB takes the form of an owl in the woods outside Twin Peaks, and isn't seen again for a while. In the final episode, Cooper ventures into the Black Lodge to apprehend his former partner, rogue FBI Agent Windom Earle, who is attempting to harness the power of the Lodge for himself. When Earle tries to strike a bargain with Cooper in which Cooper will sell his soul to Earle in exchange for Earle not murdering Cooper's lover, Annie, BOB appears, causing time in the Lodge to reverse to the moment before Cooper agreed to sell his soul. BOB informs Cooper that the Black Lodge is his domain, and thus Earle has trespassed by coming into it and demanding Cooper's soul for himself. As a punishment, BOB kills Earle, taking Earle's soul for himself. Cooper attempts to flee, but BOB traps Cooper in the Lodge, exiting in the form of a doppelganger of Cooper. The series ends with a maniacally laughing BOB examining his new body in a mirror. ''Twin Peaks: The Return'' (2017) 25 years later, BOB is still inside of Cooper's doppelganger, who at this point is operating as a career criminal. Over the years, he's changed from a completely maniacal psychopath to a calmer and more disciplined mastermind capable of enacting complex long-term schemes, due to Cooper's intelligence and self-control. This has enabled him to become a powerful crime boss with a far-reaching network of assassins and operatives under his command. However, he still revels in causing pain and suffering, needlessly tormenting and killing people, including his own underlings. He also raped Cooper's secretary Diane after taking advantage of her trust to get information out of her, then trapped her in the Black Lodge too and created a doppelganger of her under his control to infiltrate the FBI. It is implied that he raped Audrey Horne as well, or at least took advantage of her sexually, since he got her pregnant with a child, Richard, who grew up to be a psychopathic criminal in his own right. Cooper's doppelganger is destined to return to the Black Lodge with BOB at a specific time, but avoids doing so through the use of another doppelganger of Dale Cooper known as Dougie Jones, who is sent to the lodge in his place whilst the real Cooper himself is returned back to reality. After the doppelganger is imprisoned having crashed his car and been found in possession of a machine gun and a dogs leg, he observes himself in the mirror and his face briefly appears as BOB's once again, confirming that the demon is still inhabiting the body of Cooper's doppelganger. BOB manages to escape from the prison with an associate named Ray, who betrays the doppelganger and shoots him dead. Woodsmen (mysterious entities from the Black Lodge) surround the doppelganger's body and remove an orb containing BOB's head. After the doppelganger is revived, BOB is returned to his body. He kills Ray and meets up with his son Richard. Seeking to find another demonic entity known as Judy/Jowday for unknown reasons, he follows a series of coordinates that Ray had given him, which lead to a location in the wilderness. Suspecting another trap, he has Richard go there first, where Richard is electrocuted and disintegrated. BOB then gets Judy's real coordinates from Diane's doppelganger, leading him back to Twin Peaks. However, this also turns out to be a trap; instead of being taken to the destination he was seeking, he is instead teleported to the Twin Peaks police station by the Fireman, an entity from the White Lodge (a realm of pure goodness and love, diametrically opposed to the Black Lodge). While he waits in Sheriff Frank Truman's office, the real Cooper calls in, and secretary Lucy Brennan realizes the doppleganger is a fake. She shoots him dead, and BOB escapes the body in a glowing orb. Just then, prisoner Freddy Sykes engages BOB in a fight, attacking the orb with a supernatural glove given to him by the Fireman. Freddy pummels BOB through the ground hard enough to open a hole to Hell, then knocks the orb into the stratosphere, shattering it into pieces that fall into the pit of fire and finally destroying BOB once and for all. In the Black Lodge, Cooper's doppelganger is shown trapped in a chair and covered in flames. VICTIMS Murder victims: *Leland Palmer (raped, possessed, eventually forced to kill himself) *Laura Palmer (repeatedly raped, eventually murdered) *Teresa Banks *Jacques Renault (possibly, it's unclear if Leland killed Jacques on his own or under BOB's influence) *Maddy Ferguson *Josie Packard (took her soul and trapped it in the Great Northern Hotel) *Windom Earle (took his soul) *Leo Johnson (implied) *Major Garland Briggs (implied) *Phyllis Hastings *Jack *Darya *Renzo *Ray Monroe (murdered him and trapped his soul in the Black Lodge) *Richard Horne (indirectly; he was ordered to go to the coordinates and killed by a trap meant for BOB) Others: *Ronette Pulaski (tortured) *Dale Cooper (trapped in the Black Lodge) *Audrey Horne (raped and impregnated) *Diane Evans (interrogated, raped, trapped in the Black Lodge) Killed on BOB/Mr. C's orders: *FBI agent in Colombia *Betty (killed by a car bomb) *Lorraine (killed by Ike "the Spike" Stadtler) *Warden Dwight Murphy (killed by Hutch and Chantal) *Bill Hastings (killed by one of BOB's demonic woodsmen) *Duncan Todd (killed by Hutch and Chantal) *Roger (killed by Hutch and Chantal) Quotes Gallery BobLauraRoom.png|BOB as he appears in Fire Walk With me. BobFWWM.jpg|Bob with his vessel, Leland Palmer in the Black Lodge. Killerbob.jpg|Killer BOB up close BOB_Behind_Bed.jpg|BOB in Sarah's vision BobPoster.jpg|The Poster of Bob. BobOwl.png|Bob in the form of an Owl. BobCouch.jpg|Bob appearing towards Maddy Ferguson. Bob.gif|Bob in Cooper's vision. BobLeland.gif|Bob possessing Leland Palmer. BobLeland.jpg|Bob/Leland before attacking Maddy Ferguson. BobWindom.jpg|BOB taking the soul of Windom Earle. BobCooper.jpg|Bob at the end of the show, now possessing Dale Cooper. Bob Cooper 2017.png|The doppelganger shares a similarity to BOB Trivia *In Traces to Nowhere, Sarah Palmer sees a vision of BOB while hugging Donna. The vision consists of BOB crouching at the foot of Laura's bed. In the script, the vision featured a long, empty hospital corridor, with BOB running down it towards the camera at full speed. The scene, as scripted, was indeed filmed, but deemed too "freaky" by Lynch and never used, except for a brief clip of it during Ronette's dream of Bob during the second season opener. *In real life, BOB's actor Frank Silva passed away on September 13, 1995 at the age of 45. For the 2017 revival series, the use of CGI and archive footage is used to implement BOB into several scenes, with one being when the doppelganger of Dale Cooper looks into the mirror and his face slowly changes to resemble BOB's. The second episode of the revival is dedicated to Frank Silva. *As Twin Peaks was one of the main inspirations for the animated series Gravity Falls, BOB may be the influence for Bill Cipher, the main antagonist of the show. Both characters bear many similarities. *After Dale Cooper changes the timeline by saving Laura Palmer, it is unclear what becomes of BOB in this new timeline. According to the novel The Final Dossier (in which Laura simply "disappeared" rather than being murdered), it is revealed that Leland had killed himself a year following her disappearance. Whether or not this is BOB's influence is unknown. Category:Serial Killers Category:Pure Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Possessor Category:Successful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Extravagant Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Enigmatic Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Noncorporeal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Parasite Category:Symbolic Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Movie Villains Category:Satanism Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Collector of Souls Category:Evil from the Past Category:The Heavy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Crackers Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Creator Category:Parents Category:Twin/Clone Category:Betrayed Category:Demon Category:Incriminators Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Master Orator Category:Hybrids Category:Presumed Deceased